character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Mercer (Canon, Prototype)/The lad named marx
|-|base= |-|Evolved= |-|armored= Summary Alex Mercer is the main protagonist of the first prototype game, and the main antagonist for the second game originally waking up in a gentek morgue with no memory apart from his name, and that he was a scientist, he goes to look for his past but after he escapes the morgue, realizing his horrifying powers, and his escape leads to the spread of a virus he was responsible of spreading However alex is actually the blacklight virus itself, as he was shot dead and then infected with the virus acting like itself is alex After stopping a nuclear bpmb from destroying the city, alex loses hope in all humanity and then plans to "perfect it", while killing anyone in his way, until he was killed by james heller Statistics Tier: 9-B '| '''9-A '| '8-C '| '8-A '| '8-A '''to '''Low 7-C '| '7-C '| '''Low 7-B Origin: Prototype 'Gender: '''Due to being a virus, alex doesn't truly have a gender, he usually takes the form of a male though, while also being able to take the form of either gender if he wishes '''Age: '''he remembers being 29 years old, but the virus is only 2 as of the second game '''Classification: '''virus, bioweapon '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Absorption, and Statistics Amplification via consuming (as stated here), Weapon Mastery (can use several firearms), Vehicular Mastery (can operate helicopters and tanks), Martial Arts, Disease Manipulation (he creates strains of the virus, which have a 99.9% morality rate, he can spread viral agents via every form of transmission, he can control the whitelight virus, which is deceptively branded as the cure when it is the virus itself), Natural Weaponry via biomass (as seen here, here, here,and several others) , Enhanced Senses via infected vision (which allows him to see the way an infected does), and thermal vision (which allows him to see infrared radiation), Body Control (he is stated to be able to control his body on a genetic level), Regeneration (Low-High, he was completely engulfed in the nuke, left as nothing but a puddle of blood, but still regenerated, he should have regeneration on par with the supreme hunter, who regenerated from being a puddle of blood as seen on 8:02, keep in mind that the supremem hunter needed no additional biomass, High, he controls the whitelight on a molecular level, i already explained how whitelight and blacklight are the same), Immortality (type 1,2,3,6, and 7, due to being a virus, age can't kill him, 2 and 3 are self explanatory, 6 for how the virus stays alive by spreading, type 7 is explained by how when alex died the virus re animated him, another reason for type 7 is because he states to be beyond life and death), Limited Flight via gliding (as seen here), Adaptation (as seen on 2:01, heller gpt more resistant to fire, something that originally threatened him, and as seen at 2:01 here, the hydra got resistant to electricity, something that used to sedate him, so it isn't unlikely that alex could have the same ability), Biological Manipulation (molecular, controlled the blacklight virus on a molecular level), Density Manipulation (as shown here), Stealth Mastery (he is stated to be a security nightmare), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (due to being a virus, he doesn't technically have a soul), Homing Attack via tendrils (as seen here), Wallcrawling (can run up walls) This is a WIP profile Category:The lad named marx